Kyle Gallner
Kyle Gallner (1986 - ) Deaths in Film *''Red (2008)'' [Harold McCormack]: Accidentally shot to death when he is caught in the crossfire between his brother (Noel Fisher) and father (Tom Sizemore). *''The Haunting in Connecticut (2009)'' [Matt Campbell]: Temporarily legally dead from smoke inhalation; he is later brought back to life by paramedics. *''Jennifer's Body (2009)'' [Colin Gray]: Eaten alive (off-camera) by the possessed Megan Fox; we only see their shadows, showing Jennifer repeatedly taking bites out of Kyle's body (with his body later seen when she is shown drinking his blood out of his torso). *''Red State (2011)'' [Jarod]: Shot to death, along with Kerry Bishé, by Kevin Alejandro, as they are trying to speak to John Goodman. Deaths in Television *''Veronica Mars: Not Pictured (2006)'' [Cassidy Casablancas]: Commits suicide by jumping from the roof of his high school shortly after it was revealed that he had not only killed a bus full of his classmates earlier that season but raped Kristen Bell as well. *''Cold Case: Rampage (2006)'' [Cameron Coulter]: Commits suicide (along with Will Rothhaar) by shooting themselves after shooting several people in a shopping mall. The two are seeing pointing the guns at themselves, before cutting away to Jeanette Brox's horrified reaction as the guns go off. The two are seen again at the end of the episode by his parents (Grainger Hines, Lori Harmon), apparently a figment of their imagination. * Criminal Minds: Heathridge Manor (2012) [James Heathridge]: Killed when he falls head-first into a well after being accidentally knocked into it by Thomas Gibson at the end of a struggle. *''The Walking Dead: 30 Days Without An Accident (2013)'' [Zach]: Either killed by the zombies, or crushed to death when the helicopter crashes through the roof of the abandoned grocery store, as Kyle is trying to escape with the others. Category:Actors Category:1986 Births Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:DC Stars Category:Child Actors Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Veronica Mars cast members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Close to Home Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Karyn Kusama Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Smith Movies